


Ngambule

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngambule

"Sizokwenzenjani ngemuva kukaWinterfell?" Ubuye wabuza, mhlawumbe kungokwesihlanu kusukela indlu yomshayeli. “Futhi ungasho ukuthi, 'Noma yini oyithandayo,' ngoba angikakutsheli into engingathanda ukuyenza. Kungaba yinto esabekayo, bese ungaba kuphi? ”

Wayazi ukuthi ubabuza umbuzo ongafanele, kepha nokho waphakamisa isilevu sakhe futhi wamphonsela inselelo, emlinda ukuba ahlakaze futhi ajuluke njengoba ayevame ukwenza. Kepha uBrienne wayenendlela yokumangala lapho eyidinga kakhulu.

"Nginawe," uphendula ngokumane.

Okwesibili kusihlwa umphimbo wakhe uqinisiwe wazungeza isigaxa semizwelo. Waginya futhi wavuma ngekhanda, ezizwa engazelele njengengane yesikole. “Kuhle,” wahlebeza.

UBrienne wamamatheka, futhi amehlo akhe aqaqeka futhi ngale ndlela entsha abone ngayo namhlanje kusihlwa, ngaphambi nje kokuba acindezele izindebe zakhe kuye. Isidumbu sakhe saphendula ngokushesha, kepha waziphoqa ukuthi ayohlala emnyango esikhundleni sokumsunduza emuva aze ayowela embhedeni. Akazethembi ukuthi ngeke acele okuningi kulezi zinsuku, ngoba isidingo sakhe ngaye besikhule singabekezeleleki.

Njengokungathi unomuzwa wokungabaza kwakhe, uBrienne wamthatha, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsa, wamdonsela phansi ingubo yakhe ngaphambi kokumhambisa. Ube esebeka izandla zakhe phezulu kwamathanga wakhe waseqala phansi ukuklebhula neziqeshana zakhe ezincane.

Lapho ukukhululwa kobudoda bakhe, ijuba likaBrienne walithatha walifaka emlonyeni wakhe, ehamba nekhono ayeliphelelisa ngokushesha lapho ezwa ukuthi yini emqhubekisela phambili kobuhlanya. UJaime wabuka ukunyakaza kwakhe, ebubula ngaso sonke isilayidi solimi nezindebe zakhe eziseduze kwakhe, egcwala lapho ebamba isisekelo sobudoda bakhe ukumqinisa.

Wabamba ukhokho wehembe lakhe loboya futhi wawela kabi. Wamkhulula wasukuma wayohlwathaza, lokhu akwenza ngokushesha, ukukhahlela amabhuzu akhe ngenkathi amabhulukwe akhe esabuthene emadolweni akhe. Uphume kubo futhi wasondela kuye enenhloso, umzimba wakhe uqinile ngaphansi kwamagabha ayengalindelekile. Wayethanda konke ukulinyazwa emathangeni akhe ahlanganisiwe, ikakhulukazi lawo ayewabeke lapho ngomlomo wakhe oneminwe neminwe ngesikhathi sobusuku babo obunzima.

UJaime uphendukele emuva embhedeni, waluma izindebe zakhe lapho amlengisa futhi walala naye iqhude lakhe… kodwa wayelokhu enyonyobheka phezulu kuze kube yilapho ubuso bakhe obucashile kanye nokuncibilika okuthandekayo bekubusweni bakhe. Wasonga izandla zakhe okhalweni, wembesa ubuso bakhe ebuntombini bakhe, eqabula futhi ekhotha futhi encela lapho kungathi uyindlala. UBrienne wazibopha emahlombe futhi wethuka futhi wahleka lapho ethola isenzo ayesazi ukuthi amthanda kakhulu.

Umenze umvuthwandaba ngale ndlela ngaphambili, futhi wayehlala ekuthanda, enamandla okumbula ngokuphelele; kepha wabeka izandla zakhe ezingalweni zakhe, wazisusa okhalweni zakhe, ukuze abuyele phansi futhi. Wayelindele ukuthi azithinte ngeqhude lakhe, njengoba ethandile; kodwa kulokhu wambamba ngesandla,, wehla kancane kuye.

Umzimba wakhe wawungamafutha amahle nemisipha, ukushisa nobumnandi. Ingoma ethule yaphuma emazinyweni, futhi wagcina amehlo akhe avale abakwaBrienne. Wamluma izindebe futhi ngokungakhathali waqala ukumgibela, wazibeka izandla esifubeni lapho eqonda ukuthi uzomhambela kanjani. Ukulangazelela engozini emehlweni akhe kwamenza wafuna ukukhubazeka. Wabubula futhi wamlungiselela, ehudula umzimba wakhe kuye futhi wanamathela kuye ngokuqina njengoba engena ejulukela kuye, waqamba elinye igesi lapho umzimba wakhe ujwayela ukungena kwakhe. Ngemuva kobusuku obuningi bokuthula, umsindo wezwi lakhe njengoba ebubula futhi ebubula ngaphandle kokubhuka ucishe wamthumela emaphethelweni; kodwa wambamba okhalweni ukuze angakwazi ukushesha ngokushesha okukhulu.

Amathole akhe aqabula okhalweni lakhe lapho eshukuma, futhi izindolowane zakhe zahlala zitshalwe embhedeni ngalapha bobabili ubuso bakhe. Kepha iminwe yakhe yangena ezinweleni zakhe ngesisa esifanayo abezosilindela kuye, nesifuba sakhe sihlukunyezwe uhlobo olusha lokulangazela. Wayenaye ngokuphelele, njengoba ayengakaze abe khona ngaphambili, futhi impumuzo nokucaca kwavula okuthile kuye.

UBrienne wayengowakhe, wakhe ekugcineni, futhi uzogwetshwa uma evumela noma ngubani noma yini ukuba ibahlukanise. Izingqinamba zakhe zathatha isinqumo sokuzimisela okwabo njengoba embambe kuye, engafuni ngisho nokuyivumela ukuthi ihlalele ukuze ishelele phezu kobudoda bayo ngendlela ebukeka ifisa ukwenza ngayo, ngoba lokho kuzomfaka kude nomzimba wakhe; ngakho ukunyakaza kwabo njengoba bebenamathela ngokuqinile futhi begwazelana kuncane, kwakuqinile, futhi bekugxile. Wamanga futhi wamanga futhi, wangabe esawathatha amehlo akhe kuye, futhi ngenxa yokuqhuma kwegazi ezindlebeni zakhe waqaphela ukuthi ubelokhu embetha igama lakhe kaninginingi: UJaime, Jaime, Jaime.

Waziphoqa ukuthi wehlise ijubane, ukuze athole ukuqondwa okuhle okhalweni lwakhe njengoba befika kuye, futhi kungakabiphi wabona ukubukeka kobuso bakhe kushintsha kwaba munye wokuthula, ukuthutha, ukubukeka okuhle kakhulu kunangaphambili.


End file.
